


Laurier

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Laurier

Katara parcourait les allées, contournant les arbres, se frayant un chemin dans les arbustes. Il lui fallait cette feuille de laurier ! Sans cela, le repas qu’elle concoctait n’aurais pas le goût escompter. Et aujourd’hui c’était une date importante alors tout devait être parfait. Cela fait presque un an qu’elle a découvert un garçon pris au piège dans un iceberg. Elle s’est très vite liée d’amitié avec lui, et de fils en aiguille, cette belle amitié à muée en quelque chose de plus fort et d’encore plus puissant. Et maintenant, le jeune garçon devait fêter son anniversaire loin de ses pairs et de ses amis d’antan. Le jeune avatar s’était éclipsé toute la journée, fuyant surement cette réalité qui le hanterais indéfiniment. Mais elle le savait ; non ; elle le sentait, ce soir il reviendrait quand même. Pour ses amis d’aujourd’hui. Pour elle. Il avait juste besoin d’un moment de solitude avant de pouvoir pleinement profité du jour présent. Alors, tout devait être parfait, donc elle trouverait ce maudit laurier !


End file.
